


Let's Move On

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: When she was young, Azura was a dreamer...(Heavy references to the Fire Emblem Heroes Adrift banner event.)





	Let's Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Adrift banner a lot and have gratefully devoured it and made it a part of my universe. Expect references to it in future installments of the _Return to Innocence_ series.
> 
> People who follow my tumblr may be able to figure out who the "dream eater" is, but it's not important.

Life in Nohr was different and difficult, but it was better than being on the run. That was what Arete told herself.

Azura did not call attention to herself anymore, even if she had a request or question, so it took Arete a moment to realize her daughter was in the room. Despite Azura's guarded expression, it was clear to Arete that something was troubling her. Azura's clothes were ruined - her sleeves hung in wisplike tears and the prints of dirty palms could be seen on the white fabric.

Troubling. This was not the first time this had happened, but Arete knew not to bring it up too quickly. "Here," she said instead, opening her arms and dropping to her knees. Azura approached slowly but steadily until Arete could close her arms around her daughter's back.

"Would you like to spend time with me?" Arete asked. Azura nodded against her chest. "Come now. Spend some time with Mama." Arete hummed as she lifted Azura up into her arms so they could have a seat together. A little song seemed to perk Azura enough to smile and return the hug.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Arete asked, fingering the ruined fabric of Azura's dress.

Azura tucked her face into Arete's chest.

"Mama wants to talk to their mothers," Arete said.

"It won't change anything," Azura muttered.

"Hmm? Speak up."

Azura pulled away and put on a straight face. "Mama, I want a dress like the other children," she said.

"Do you not like your dresses anymore?"

"No."

The severity and certainty of the answer shocked Arete, and she hoped any hesitation she made would not be picked up by her daughter. "It will take me a while to make one," she began, patting Azura's head. "But, I have all your measurements, so you won't have to stand around like last time --"

"I don't want a dress _made_ , Mama, I want a dress I can wear _now!_ " Azura cut in. "I want to be like the others!"

Arete didn't have an answer for a while. Then, trying not to heave a sigh, she cuddled Azura closer. "Mama will get you a dress in the Nohrian style," she said. "You'll have one by the end of the night."

A little sob-gasp passed through Azura. She was careful not to cry since they had moved to Nohr, but Arete knew it must have been terribly hard for someone so young to hold back tears.

"Why don't we sing, Azura? Let's practice together."

A few minutes of singing made Azura strong enough to hide her sorrow. Arete was loathe to make demands of the servants, but the following morning, the new queen of Nohr and her daughter arrived to breakfast wearing the latest of Nohrian fashions.

* * *

The poor girl looked so uncomfortable, Camilla thought. And while Camilla knew that she shouldn't think about the newest member of Garon's children as anything other than competition, she couldn't help but feel a deep sorrow watching Azura imitate the habits of those around her. The accents and phrases sounded out of place, every step too measured and heavy. Anyone who was paying the least amount of attention could figure out that Nohrian high fashion did not sit well with her.

Camilla knew not to speak to Azura. Her mother and father and many others had cautioned, commanded, expected her not to. But Camilla also had a heart, and also felt it within her rights to bend the rules a little. So, without saying a word, she offered Azura a yellow hair ribbon. Azura was suspicious at first, especially because Camilla could not explain herself, but eventually, Camilla was able to get close enough to tie Azura's hair up - not quite like the little hat-bonnet that she used to wear, but enough color to make her look a little less dreary.

The smile that Camilla got in return made her think that perhaps it would be nice to have sisters.

* * *

The space that Azura had made as a hideaway was simple: filled with light and flowing water and white marble like a place she barely remembered as home. The stewards of this place were her friends: two beautiful white-haired people with the power to transform into dragons, and a lovely sister old enough to take care of her when her mother was away.

The dream space was also full of places to be sheltered, because Azura could not even imagine a place for herself without needing to make escapes inside of it. Corrin knew of each and every one of these escapes, and also knew that his other self or Camilla were more likely to be received well when needing to fish Azura out of one of those hidey-holes. Corrin had learned the hard way that having a man come get her might set her to a panic, if only for a brief moment. Once she was coaxed out of there, Azura would be comfortable around anyone from the dream land. Corrin wanted to spare her any discomfort, so he would wait until she was out in the open before coming to play with her.

It was rare to see Azura enter the dream land already smiling, but today, she seemed in high enough spirits to seek company. Today, she danced across the plains of marble, skimming her toes in the shallow river-paths that wound their way in designs around the expanse. She was happy enough to sing and even laugh when Camilla came to join her.

Corrin stood at a visible distance, offering his presence and a smile of his own. When Azura spotted him, she approached, her tiny feet almost skipping. He noted this with amusement - she appeared to want to project restraint, but her joy was too much to be contained.

"Corrin, I have something to tell you," she said, her smile hidden but her expression open.

"Hmm? I'm all ears," he said.

"Good. Lend me some of your ears," she said, beckoning him to kneel down to her height. Her cheeks lifted with mirth as she approached him, cupped a hand to his ear, and whispered, "I love you!"

His heart fluttered, grew several sizes. The warmth of his smile spread all over his face.

"I love you so much! So much," she pronounced the last statement with a pleased gravity.

"I love you too, Azura," Corrin said, glowing with joy and pride.

Azura giggled softly and darted away. He gave chase for a bit until he realized she was not explicitly inviting him to follow, but rather that she was looking for the other Corrin - and that she had something to say to her. Judging by his other's expression after being told that something, it must have been what Azura had said to him. Corrin still kept his smile, still treasured Azura's confession. After all, she was so strong and so sad and so beautiful; her love was not meant to be hoarded or constrained.

He just hoped that she would find love like that outside the dream world, too.

* * *

"You're really small."

The creature in her hands fluttered its feathery fins. Azura couldn't tell if it was angry or just moving around.

It was a strange thing, one she'd found in the dream land's deeper pools. She could easily cup it in her palm, and it was a little wet to the touch, even after she'd lifted it gently out of the water. It was a little like a slug, but colorful and delicate. Its blue stripes glowed when she sprinkled more water on it.

"Mama told me about dream-eaters, once," Azura said, sitting down in the shallows and investigating the creature's stripes. It started to move slowly around her hand, and the movement was ticklish and damp. "You look like a dream-eater. Are you here to ruin my dream?"

The creature's stripes flickered on and off, like the twinkling of a star.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," she said, placing fingers on the creature's back. It stopped moving even though she didn't apply much pressure. "But I want to keep dreaming..."

The creature wriggled again, and Azura let it slip off her hands. It swam down into the depths of the pool, further than Azura could swim, until she couldn't see it anymore. Her dream was safe now.

And yet, her heart felt heavy with regret. What if the creature could have been her newest friend? What if it was looking for a friend? She wanted to call it back, but she couldn't risk having her safe haven taken away from her. She wished she didn't _need_ this place, and that she didn't _have_ to be afraid -- why was she even around, anyway, nobody needed or wanted her --

"Azura?"

She looked up from her hands. The Corrins had come to find her.

"Would you like to spend time with us before morning?"

Azura stood, casting a final look at the space that the creature had disappeared to. Then, sighing, she stood to join the two others, putting on a small smile.

* * *

Arete passed away soon after telling Azura about her birthplace.

"I know you can be strong without me," Arete said, holding on to Azura's hand. "If my passing makes you sad, then imagine a world where we wouldn't have to die for Valla. You can help bring that world to life."

Azura tried to bring that world out of her dreams into reality, but it didn't happen. She wasn't strong enough. And now she was expected to grow up and grow strong without her mother to protect her? In a land that hated her?

Now she wasn't allowed to die...not before she had used the pendant's full power. It was heavy around her neck but light in her fingers. She played with it often, thinking of her mother and wondering, wishing it would break.

* * *

It happened very quickly. A night of struggle, and then Azura was in Hoshido. Mikoto was kind and welcomed her. She had siblings - more than she knew what to do with. It was a new court, a new life that awaited her. Azura wondered when it would all end, and hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Mikoto saw her sister's necklace around the little girl's neck and knew that Azura had been told of Valla. It pained Mikoto to see the royal necklace on someone so young.

Azura was full of gloom and responsibility, and Mikoto wanted to lend her support...but did not know where to begin. She had invited Azura to the family, and that would take time for her to accept. What else? Perhaps, Mikoto mused, Azura would enjoy a kimono with white and blue fishes, like the ones in the Valla of old.

Mikoto had a seamstress come in to get Azura fitted and was shocked to see that Azura had changed her dreary Nohrian clothes -- and her Hoshidan replacements -- with a simple Vallite outfit, shining with the signature white gossamer fabric and blue bindings.

"Azura, where did you find this?" Mikoto asked. The seamstress was very curious about the fabric, and Mikoto hoped that she wouldn't try to ask about it look for it herself.

"I always had it," Azura said. "It's mine."

It took many days, but Mikoto managed to refine that answer bit by bit. Azura was a dreamer, one much stronger than her mother. There was a world that she had created, one she wanted to bring out...but had only managed to bring her clothes, a lost part of her Vallite heritage, outside.

"This land you dream of...do you like it more than this land?" Mikoto asked one day, when they were having breakfast together. Azura liked to eat alone, but Mikoto wanted to make sure she ate properly.

Azura did not answer for a while. She switched her chopsticks to her off-hand and tried manipulating them.

"I have friends there," she said instead, "and I want them to see this land."

"Will you tell me about your friends?"

Azura's face screwed up in a frustrated frown. The chopsticks made a few more attempts at pinching rice.

"They...love me," she began.

"They must be very good friends!" Mikoto said, smiling. "What are their names?"

Azura put the chopsticks down, considered them, then picked them up in her dominant hand. Her expression showed great struggle. Mikoto was about to interject gently with some pointers on chopstick handling, in case that was what Azura was focused on rather than her question, but then Azura started weeping and had to cover her face with an arm.

"...I can't remember them," she said. "I've tried to dream of them, but ever since coming here, I don't see them anymore!"

Mikoto crossed the table slowly and put an arm around Azura's back.

"I look for them every night, but I can't find them anymore. It's like they left me," Azura said, her voice cracking.

"Why do you think they left you?"

Azura didn't answer for a while. Mikoto gently took the chopsticks from her and laid them near her bowl. Then she guided Azura into a hug, whispering soothing syllables.

"Maybe your friends are looking for you," Mikoto said. "They might still be in Nohr, or they might be lost."

"I don't want them to be in Nohr," Azura sobbed. "I want them to be with me. I want them to be here!"

Mikoto closed her eyes and rocked back and forth. "You can still look for them when you dream. But when you're awake, you should practice your singing and mastering your powers. Maybe you'll be able to find your friends with your song."

Azura's crying slowed to a sniffle.

Mikoto pulled away so that Azura could see her smile. "In fact, I know you will meet them again someday. I don't know if you know this, but I'm gifted with a little bit of future sight," she said. "And I see your life is filled with hope and love."

Azura looked ready to cry again.

"You'll have to be very brave in order to find them, but you'll have help. You will do amazing things, Azura. You and all of my children."

Azura brought her fists to her eyes, and Mikoto embraced her, praying for that future to come to pass.


End file.
